1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic part-connecting structure used for electrically connecting electronic parts, for example, to a circuit of an illumination unit for illuminating a passenger compartment of an automobile.
2. Related Art
There is known a conventional electronic part-connecting structure in which pressing projections are formed respectively on opposed inner surfaces of an electronic part-holding body (see, for example, JP-A-10-3953).
In the electronic part-connecting structure disclosed in JP-A-10-3953, when the electronic part-holding body 150 holding an electronic part 160 is fitted into an electronic part-receiving chamber 151, the electronic part-holding body 150 is fixed to this electronic part-receiving chamber 151, and each lead wire 161 of the electronic part 160 held by the electronic part-holding body 150 is press-fitted into a U-shaped slot 152, and is held by right and left press-contacting piece portions 153 and 153, as shown in FIG. 6. At the same time, the pressing projections 155 and 155 are fitted respectively in retaining portions 154 and 154 of the press-contacting piece portions 153 and 153, so that right and left walls 156 and 156 respectively urge the two press-contacting piece portions 153 and 153 toward each other through the pressing projections 155 and 155, and therefore the press-contacting piece portions 153 and 153 are pressed against the lead wire 161 to hold the same therebetween.
However, in the conventional electronic part-connecting structure disclosed in JP-A-10-3953, when a covering portion of the electronic part 160 covering an element portion thereof is located in the U-shaped slot 152 between the press-contacting piece portions 153 at the time of mounting the electronic part 160, the press-contacting piece portions 153 grip (that is, bite into) the covering portion, and as a result there is a fear that the electrical connection may be insufficient, so that the reliability is lowered.